


Slavík nezpívá: Obrácené karty [BONUS]

by Zirisek



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mafia Definitive Edition, Mafia remake, The city of Lost Heaven, Výlet do přírody, mafia, mafia the xity of lost heaven
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: !Shipperský dodatek ke Slavík nezpívá!Paulie to koupil! Po víkendu stráveném uvězněný v rybářské boudě u jezera, zmrzlý a zmrzačený byl Paulie svými stejně promrzlými a zmrzačenými přáteli převezen k doktorovi do Oakwoodu. Stačilo málo a Paulie už nikdy nemusel chodit, a i když on si to neuvědomuje, jeho přátelé ano. Obzvláště jeho nejbližší přítel Sam. Pro Sama byl Paulie vždycky samozřejmostí. Vždycky zde byl, aby ho rozesmál, aby se ztrapnil, aby ho mohl Sam urazit. A když mu krvácel v náručí, zas a znovu si Sam uvědomoval, jak moc pomíjivá tato samozřejmost je. A jak snadno se dají obrátit karty rozložené na stole.
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Kudos: 7





	Slavík nezpívá: Obrácené karty [BONUS]

V jednom malém domku v Oakwoodu se jeden nejmenovaný ale zato nejlépe placený doktor v celém Lost Heavenu chystal po dlouhém víkendu ulehnout ke spánku. Po tom, co vyprovodil Alexia Marina a s ním i jeho sestřenici Sáru Angelo, zabušil rozbité okno prkny a uklidil podlahu plnou střepů, opravdu toužil si odpočinout. Hlava ho bolela, oči měl unavené. Oblečený v pyžamu s úlevou ulehl do postele vedle své ženy.  
“To byl ale víkend,” povzdechl si.  
Jeho žena ho obdařila povzbuzujícím úsměvem. “Ale vedl sis skvěle drahý. Možná by ti mohli za takovou ochotu a problémy vyplatit něco navíc.”  
Doktor zavřel oči a vydechl. “Uvidíme, platí mi skoro zlatem, musím tak nějak očekávat neočekávané…”  
Ještě než dořekl větu dolehlo k nim do ložnice od vchodových dveří rychlé bušení na vchodové dveře. Doktor zůstal ležet, zvedl ruce a promnul si oči a tváře. Znovu se ozvalo bušení a nějaké hlasy. Jeho žena na něj povytáhla obočí.  
Věnoval jí pohled a ušklíbl se. “Máš pravdu, za tohle mi neplatí dost.”  
Za chvíli už kráčel po schodech dolů navlečený do teplého svetru a s pantoflemi na nohou. Otevřel vchodové dveře a zíral na promrzlého Toma Angela, který měl na sobě jenom košili. Hned za ním stáli stejně spoře oblečení Sam Trapani, který podpíral Paulieho Lombarda. Zamrkal, otevřel pusu připravený zeptat se na to, proč stojí v největší zimě jenom v košilích před jeho domem a kam vlastně zmizel, když si všiml rudého fleku na Paulieho košili.  
“Doktore…” Procedil Tom skrz drkotající zuby.  
“Pojďte dovnitř!” přerušil ho doktor a postavil se na stranu aby mohli všichni tři projít. “Paulieho vezměte do ordinace! Zlato?!” houkl po schodech nahoru. “Pojď uvařit nějaký horký čaj.”  
Doktor byl pověstný tím, že se na nic neptal. Nezajímalo ho, kde Salieriho chlapy chodí k těm střelným ranám, zabodnutým nožům, zlomeninám, pohmožděninám, popáleninám. Neptal se ani teď, když úplně promrzlí Paulie na pokraji svých sil ležel na stole a stejně promrzlí Sam se nad ním skláněl a mezi drkotáním zubů ho ujišťoval, že všechno bude vpořádku. On prostě tyhle věci vědět nechtěl a ke své práci vědět nepotřeboval (pokud se nejednalo o složení jedu, kterým byl někdo otráven, nebo typ chemikálií, které někoho poleptali).  
“Fajn,” vydechl; nasadil si gumové rukavice a chopil se svých nástrojů.  
“Vy do mě budete řezat?” pípl Paulie, pokoušeje zvednout hlavu.  
“A jak jinak by tě chtěl operovat, pitomče?” zabručel Sam, položil mu dlaň na čelo a přidržel jeho hlavu na stole.  
Paulie se zajíkl, stočil pohled na Sama. “Flákni mě.”  
“Cože?” Sam na něj překvapeně koukl; doktor si chystal své věci, zastavil se v půlce pohybu a také věnoval postřelenému muži pohled.  
“Prostě mě flákni!”  
“Přestaň fňukat blbče…”  
“Do háje, ty jsi měkota.”  
Sam zavrčel, bez varování se napřáhl a uštědřil Pauliemu ránu pěstí. Marod zakňoural, hlava mu klesla na stůl a zůstal bezvládně ležet. Sam vydechl, opřel se o stůl, potom našel Paulieho ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Doktor je beze slova pozoroval, chopil se svého náčiní a dal se do práce.  
Na operačním sále strávil bezmála čtyři hodiny. Kulka sice nepoškodila důležité orgány, zastavila se ale nebezpečně blízko páteři. Zranění tudíž samo o sobě se dalo velice jednoduše vyčistit a zašít. Ale vytáhnout kulku tak, aby nepoškodil svým zákrokem míchu pacienta už bylo složitější. Byla to dlouhá a vyčerpávající operace. Normální člověk by si po takovém hektickém víkendu vzal týden dovolené, on ale nemohl.  
Když konečně operaci ukončil a uložil Paulieho do druhého pokoje pro pacienty, protože v prvním bylo rozbité okno zatlučené deskami a Paulie už měl tak dost silnou rýmu nato, aby byl v pokoji do kterého táhne, vyčerpaně ulehl do postele vedle své spící manželky. Zabořil obličej do polštáře a vyčerpáním okamžitě usnul.  
Mezitím v pokoji, do kterého uložili Paulieho, klečel Sam u postele. Oběma rukama svíral Paulieho pravačku. Mezi prsty měl propletený stříbrný řetízek s malým křížkem a na rtech tichou modlitbu.  
“Bože, spáso věřících, vyslyš prosby za naše zraněné bratry a sestry. Pomož jim neb jsou to také děti boží a mají účast na utrpení tvého Syna. Poskytni jim ve svém milosrdenství pomoc. Navrať jim zdraví, ať se s nimi můžeme znovu radovat… Vrať mu sílu, uzdrav ho a… vrať ho ke mně.”  
Paulie měl zavřené oči, vypadal poklidně, když nepočítáme velkou modřinu na pravé tváři a sem tam oděrku a podlitinu způsobenou věznitelem. Doktor se podíval i na to neprofesionálně nahozené rameno a ošetřil všem třem jejich drobná zranění. Tom strávil část večera s manželkou pana doktora, pil horký čaj a předstíral, že nemá rýmu. Sam ho nakonec přesvědčil, aby se vrátil domů za Sárou, že se o něj určitě bojí (a to taky bála). Zmizel přece tak náhle, šel si jenom zakouřit a svou rodinu tady nechal. Kamarád pro něj byl ale také důležitý, a tak ho Sam ujistil, že s Pauliem zůstane a ráno dá Tomovi vědět. Co mu to jenom připomnělo.  
“Bože, spáso věřících…” opakoval Sam, jeho ruce se třásly, nesnášel, když se třásly. Bylo to to jediné, co nedokázal ovlivnit. Zamračil se. “Bože, spáso věřících, zachraň tohohle pitomce…”  
“Amen…” pronesl znenadání Paulie a stočil hlavu Samovým směrem. Černovlasý muž prudce otevřel oči, pustil Paulieho ruku a postavil se.  
“Paulie! Ty jsi vzhůru?”  
“Už nějakou chvíli…” pootevřel oči a promnul si je levou rukou.  
Sam přimhouřil oči, přitáhl si židli, kterou sebral od stolku v rohu místnosi a sedl si k jeho posteli.  
“Netušil jsem, že jsi až takovej pánbíčkář,” ozval se Paulie.  
Sam koukl na křížek ve své dlani. Nasadil si řetízek na krk a uschoval ho pečlivě pod límec košile. Odkývl rameny. “Jen někdy.”  
Paulie si ho prohlédl, v místnosti byla tma a dovnitř pronikalo světlo pouliční lampy, stojící před domem, jen velmi spoře. On ale na Sama nepotřeboval vidět; věděl velmi dobře, že se jeho parťák snaží skrýt za tu pomyslnou masku. Že všechny emoce, které cítil z jeho hlasu při modlitbě, schoval zase pěkně hluboko pod vrstvu hrdosti. Pod vrstvu jménem Trapani.  
“Na nikoho tady dojem neuděláš,” poznamenal Paulie.  
Sam odvrátil svůj pohled stranou, ruce složil na prsou, aby nebylo vidět, jak se klepou. Zavřel oči. Byl naštvaný sám na sebe, že když se jedná o tohohle paličatého pitomce ztrácí kontrolu.  
“Hele, už jsem v pohodě…” Sam na ta slova zavřel oči. Koutek úst mu cukal, jak se přes masku napovrch snažily drát skutečné emoce.  
“Nejsi,” s námahou procedil mezi zuby.  
“Pff, sviňsky to bolí, to ano,” ušklíbl se bolestivě Paulie, “ale není to nic, na co bych nebyl zvyklej… Když jsme tě ve 33 vezli z té farmy byl jsi na tom rozhodně mnohem hůř než já teď.”  
“Tady ale nejde o mne!” utrhl se Sam, pohlédl na něj, oči se mu ve svitu pouliční lampy zaleskly. “Doprdele, Paulie…”  
Hnědovlásek čekal. S vypětím všech sil se pokusil posadit, ale bolest v břiše ho přišpendlila zpátky na postel. Zaúpěl.  
Sam ho sledoval, nepřispěchal na pomoc. Jen ho sledoval. Mlčky. Rozhlédl se po místnosti, byla malá, jen čtyři stěny, postel s nočním stolkem a stůl se dvěma židlemi z nichž si jednu přitáhl k posteli. Byli tu jen oni dva, čtyři stěny a zavřené dveře.  
Všechno se v něm zlomilo. Jen jednou dovolil emocím, aby nad ním převzaly kontrolu, a to, když ležel v opuštěné stodole. Když schytal několik kulek z thompsona, když mu nohy vypověděly službu a on ležel na krví nasáklých prknech, dusil se chomáči vlastní krve a v bolestech očekával svou smrt. V tu chvíli věřil, že je úplně sám. Že zemře v nějaké zasrané stodole kvůli zkurvenému chlastu, sám a v baru se to dozví, až jim bude chybět. Myslel si, že ho nikdo nenajde. A v tom náhlém pocitu paniky, který se zmocňoval jeho těla a mysli si uvědomil, že je opravdu sám. Že nemá nikoho, ke komu by se vrátil. Komu by na něm skutečně záleželo. Otevírání stodoly a tiché kroky ho utvrdily v tom, že se blíží jeho poslední hodina. Když ale po schodech vyběhl Paulie a Tom, jeho srdce se znovu rozbušilo. Mysl zahořela plamínkem naděje. Jak si mohl myslet, že by ho tam nechali, v tu chvíli nechápal. Byť večer ještě neskončil, on věděl, že tu jsou pro něho, po jeho boku. A když s ním Paulie strávil ten nekonečný bolestí protkaný čas u doktora, pochopil, jak moc Pauliemu na něm samotném záleží. Byli spolu skrz mnohé, vyvázli z nejednoho boje. Paulie tu vždycky byl, aby stál po jeho boku a kryl mu záda, odtáhl ho k doktorovi, obvázal ránu, donesl vodu, či stiskl ruku, když potřeboval cítit, že na to není sám.  
Tak jako teď Sam seděl u Paulieho postele. Ruce se mu třásly. Prsty si prohrábl vlasy, aniž by dbal na to, že je rozcuchá. Krátké kudrliny stály Samovi na hlavě a neposedně se natahovaly do všech stran. Bylo mu to jedno. Jeho dech byl rychlý, srdce mu bušilo. Cítil nával paniky, kterou držel celou tu dobu pod pokličkou z ledově chladné profesionality.  
“Doprdele, Paulie…” vydechl přerývaně. Paulie se bolestivě zvedl na lokty, aby na svého přítele viděl.  
“Jen klid, Sammy…”  
“Jen klid. Jen klid!” zopakoval Sam, div se nerozesmál. “Proboha, Paulie! Víš vůbec co prožívám? Když jsem tě viděl, jak se řítíš k zemi. Když jsem tě držel v náruči a snažil se zastavit to proklaté krvácení. Umíral jsi! Do háje, Paulie, kdybychom přijeli o chvíli později, možná by tě ani doktor už nezachránil! Tohle mi prostě nemůžeš dělat!”  
Stal se zázrak, Paulie mlčel. Sledoval ho, jak se hýbe i když sedí, jak horlivě gestikuluje, jak si čím dál víc cuchá jindy upravené vlasy a jak se mu jasné modré oči lesknou. Poslouchal ho.  
“Co bych asi potom dělal? Kdybys to nezvládl?!” zakroutil hlavou Sam. “Vyděsil jsi mě, ani nevíš jak moc! Myslíš si, že snesu všechno, co? Ale já ti něco řeknu…”  
“Ne,” jemný stisk na jeho ruce ho přiměl sklapnout. Pohlédl na svou ruku, kterou Paulie tiskl ve své. “Já vím, že nesneseš všechno, Sammy.”  
Sam zvedl svůj pohled po jeho paži až k Paulieho tváři. Polkl. “I ten nejhlubší pohár jednou přeteče…”  
“O tomhle to není,” Paulie stiskl jeho ruku pevněji. “Myslíš si, že všechno můžeš zvládnout sám. Že tě život venku na ulici naučil všechno snést. Taky jsem byl takový,”  
Karty se zdá se obrátily, vypadly na stůl z balíčku a pomíchaly se. Piky s káry, srdce s kříži. Červené s černými. Byly rozházené po stole jako Samovy emoce, které vybouchly jako natlakovaný hrnec. Jako pára, kterou bylo třeba uvolnit. Nebyl jako Paulie; když se v Samovi nahromadila pára, zůstala v něm, hromadila se a rostla, dokud pod vlastním tlakem nevyvřela na povrch. V takových chvílích chtěl Sam být sám. On nebyl měkký jako Paulie. Snažil se tak alespoň působit na všechny okolo. Paulieho ale neoklamal.  
Sam odvrátil pohled stranou, nechal Paulieho, aby ho pohladil palcem po hřbetu ruky.  
“Ale ty už nejsi sám, Sammy. Máme jeden druhého,” Paulie z něj oči nespouštěl. “To sis ještě nezvykl?”  
“Co když se to jednou posere, Paulie.”  
“Tohle tě muselo teda hodně vzít…” vydechl Paulie nahlas. Většinou to byl on, kdo přemýšlel o budoucích scénářích, jejich možných dopadech, o tom, co bylo a mohlo být. Ale Sam žil většinou přítomností, minulost byla ta tam, budoucnost ukázal až čas.  
Černovlasý muž zavřel oči. Sám stiskl Paulieho ruku, druhou rukou mimoděk zvedl ke křížku, který byl pečlivě schovaný pod košilí.  
“Jen, asi toho na mě bylo moc…” vydechl už klidněji, znovu si prsty projel vlasy.  
“To na nás na všechny, Sammy.”  
Jejich oči se zase střetly. Sam mu to nedokázal říct, i když se snažil. Paulie, jsi pro mě důležitý. Prostě tady vždycky jsi, abys mi lezl na nervy, abys mě rozesmál, abys vymýšlel blbosti. Kdybys zemřel ztratil bych tu poslední jistotu kterou v životě mám. Nebylo ale třeba slov.  
Paulie to velmi dobře věděl. Znal Sama a jako jeden z mála v něm dokázal číst. Věděl, jak silná je maska, kterou nosí na tváři. A taky věděl, jaký je ten muž pod ní. Člověk, který vyhledává jeho společnost, i když o něm tvrdí, jak ho nesnáší. Gangster, který přinesl domů zraněné kotě z ulice, protože sám byl v dětství odsouzený k takovému životu. Bratr, který by pro bratra kulku schytal, ale sám chtěl vždycky všechno zvládnout.  
Samovy oči se znovu zaleskly. Náhlým pohybem se sesul ze židle na kolena. V kleče na podlaze objal volnou rukou Paulieho kolem břicha, opatrně. Položil hlavu k jeho boku a víc stiskl jeho ruku. Obličej schoval do pokrývky a jen třesoucí se ramena napovídala Pauliemu čím si Sam prochází.  
“Už nemusíš být sám, Sammy,” zašeptal a volnou rukou mu vjel do vlasů. “Jsem tu já, a já s tebou budu až do konce našich dnů, přilepený jako moucha na mucholapku. Mně se tak snadno nezbavíš.”  
Sam zamručel do pokrývky. “Blbče…”  
Paulie se usmál, sledoval ho, jak se uklidňuje. Jak se jeho ramena přestávají třást, a jeho ruce jakbysmet. Ale i když se Sam konečně uklidnil, nehnul se. Zůstal v té poloze, přitištěný k Pauliemu, svíraje jeho ruku. Neokřikl ho, když ho Paulie hladil po hlavě, když prsty projížděl skrz jeho vlasy. Právě naopak, ten dotek bylo to, co ho uklidnilo.  
Paní Lombardová vždycky říkala: “Paulie, ty nejvzácnější věci jsou v životě to, čeho si vážíme nejvíce. A víš, proč jsou takové okamžiky nejvzácnější? Protože nejsou stálé. Přicházejí a odcházejí a někdy si jich ani nevšimneme. Mají pro tebe ale hodnotu, kterou nedokážeme slovy popsat. Mají speciální místečko ve tvém srdci.” A Paulie velmi dobře věděl, jaká vzácnost měla v jeho srdci to největší místnost. Všechny ty okamžiky se Samem za zavřenými dveřmi...  
Až ráno doktor otevře dveře, bude tady na židli opět sedět pan Trapani, vyrovnaný muž loajální své rodině. Ale pro tuhle chvíli byl dokonalý pan Trapani pryč. Zůstal tu jenom Sammy plný strachu o přítele, na kterém mu záleželo víc, než si byl ochotný přiznat.


End file.
